


月光石号的故事

by orphan_account



Category: British Singers RPF
Genre: Forced Prostitution, Genderqueer Harry Styles, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 芬恩在船上遇到了一位年轻的酷儿哈利，但是他似乎有自己的秘密，他们要去纽约，那是一片新的天地





	月光石号的故事

在收到父亲的电报后，芬恩带着他的全部家当登上了开往纽约的汽轮。

 

全部家当也无非是父亲母亲在战时的几封通信，几件当季的衣服，一部他正在写的小说的手稿，还有一些母亲的遗物。在母亲因一场意外的肺痨撒手人怀后，他与这个世界的关联好像就剩下了一个行将就木的箱子，拖拖拉拉行驶在一片又一片重叠的废墟里。参加了那场战争并且侥幸存活变成军官的父亲，变成了一个在纽约小有名气的商人，他在给儿子的电报里写道，“在动荡的时代里，人没有办法选择身向何方，但是绝不能停下脚步。”

 

等到他经过船上侍童的指引，进入自己位于第二层的狭小房间才突然深切意识到，他的未来正在向着一个完全未知的方向徐徐展开，像这艘船一样，切开飘摇的风浪，规避暗礁，在颠簸里忽明忽暗地持续向前。

 

月光石号是专走长途跨洋航行的汽轮，他在甲板上等待的时候听那些水手的闲谈，知晓他们的旅程可能有一个半月，如果运气好的话，几双浑浊的眼睛望了望头顶总是灰蒙的天际，然后低头把嘴里的烟丝啐到码头上。于他人。这只是平淡无奇的一场航行，甚至不能在这个球体的表面留下能够被探知的航迹。

 

第一个夜晚并不好过，因为晕船反应芬恩在房间里吐了个七荤八素，几乎要把头掉进马桶里。年迈的侍者送晚餐的时候友善地建议他去甲板上探探风或者去二层的餐厅转转，也许会有人带着特效药。水手在第一个晚上忙于稳定航向，没有人能分神管一个吐得脚步虚浮的小子。

 

游轮比他想象地大很多，二层主要是二等客舱和餐厅，三层是一等舱，甲板下的一层就是三等舱和一个酒馆还有就是船工和水手的房间。内里装潢半旧不新，一切服务算是周到，但是规格绝对算不上豪华。他还没有机会去餐厅用餐，只能隐隐听到交响乐团演奏的几首李斯特和莫扎特的曲目。

 

他的头脑天旋地转晕晕乎乎，太阳穴的血管跳得像要爆裂，胃里空空如也，酸水和胆汁却搅和着不断往上涌，他像陷在一片腐气弥漫的泥沼里，每一口呼吸都是浮在表面的浊气四溢的气泡。所以这种时候容易有天使降临。

 

房门的锁发出了钥匙插进又拔出的金属撞击声，然后是几声气急败坏的低声咒骂，最后房间外的人干脆破罐破摔剧烈地拍起了门板。芬恩挣扎着去开门，心里已经不悦又烦躁，门外的人因为惯性反而一个踉跄差点跌倒。一个莽撞无理的冒失鬼。

 

那是个身材高挑的男人，因为他的一头长过锁骨的长卷发芬恩甚至迟疑了一下。他用手指扒拉住门板稳了稳身形，才用那双绿眼睛快速地从上至下打量了一遍芬恩。被那样一双带着弧度又澄澈透亮的眼注视，难免会派生出一种微妙的自卑感，芬恩想他自己糟透了，面色惨白，气味奇怪，从里到外都不适合一场偶遇。

 

“对不起，我想我进错房间了。”男人吐字缓慢声音低沉，语调却带着轻快，他垂下眉毛的时候总会不经意泄露出一点不合时宜的天真。芬恩想，对于一个男人来说，这样的脸过于柔美，不管是细腻白皙的皮肤还是粉里透红的嘴唇，他发现自己难以集中，当那两瓣有些鲜艳的唇开始张合的时候。

 

芬恩在片刻的失神里想到了母亲化妆台上的半管露华浓口红，他过往不相信艳丽的浮彩除了视觉上的喧闹外还能带给人什么审美上的宽慰，直到今天，他好像明白了男人爱上莎美乐到底是出于何种欲望。

 

“你看起来不太好？”男人有些试探着伸出右手探了探芬恩的额头，他的手指偏凉，戴满了造型浮夸的戒指，芬恩被激地往后一躲。男人微微愣了下，旋即缩回手，尴尬地笑了笑，“我没有恶意。你是晕船吗？我正好有些药。”他小心翼翼地望着芬恩，他本不应该如此战战兢兢的。

 

芬恩没有移开身体，他有些脱力的疲惫，“谢谢你了，我需要一些晕船药。”他不是乐衷于建立社交关系的人，也不喜欢被随便搭话，但是他不忍心拒绝这善意。男人像如释重负般吐了口气，然后微扬起脖子思索了一会。

 

寻常的男士就算是极其注重仪表，也不会在光裸的脖颈上系一条亮紫色的花纹丝巾，中产阶层的酷儿们倒是流行过一段时间把丝巾系在衬衫衣领下的“骄傲”。这个男人穿了一件藕白色的花边衬衫，扣子只扣到胸，领口大敞着，一道形状姣好的胸线露在外边，他锁骨下方的一对纹身，露出了鸟的尾羽一角，像在蛋白上洇开的两抹墨迹。芬恩闭了闭眼，这样的美过于招摇，且因为肌肉和脂肪具有一种嚣张的侵略性。

 

“我叫哈利，我住在你的正上方的房间，三层。”丝巾系得很松，但是名叫哈利的男人还是不自主地扯了扯那经过细心折叠后露出的一个小尖角，神态露出一丝迟疑，他突然有些戒备地看了芬恩一眼。芬恩看到他被丝巾盖住的颈部露出些许泛红的刮痕。“快要到用餐时间了，我晚餐结束后给你送药行吗？”

 

芬恩咽了口口水，他的目光很难从哈利尖翘的下巴上移开。“我叫芬恩。”他突然意识到自己的失礼，只好干巴巴地补充一句。哈利短促地笑了一下，又像突然意识到什么，浑身轻颤了一下咬住自己的下嘴唇，他像下定了一个决心，最后仍旧带着一抹温和而无辜的微笑，眯了眯眼，“那么晚些见。”

 

他离开的脚步很匆忙，一边不自在地挪动着那条精致又亮眼的丝巾。他消失在狭窄的走道后，那股幽深而带着些干燥的冷调的玫瑰香，仍旧萦绕在芬恩的周身。像被大风扬起的白色窗纱，一阵阵若即若离地挑逗着芬恩的鼻尖。

 

侍者是在晚餐时间结束后才给芬恩送的饭菜，现在舷窗外的大海早就漆黑一片，无人问津的饭菜也早已凉透，生冷的油光让人食欲全无。芬恩躺在床上昏昏沉沉，哈利所说的晚餐却才刚刚开始。

 

哈利走回自己的房间，那是一扇他妄想着永远不要打开的门。他的手指迟疑了一下，攥住门把手来回抚摸，金属戒指和门把擦出来些许刺耳的叮当声。全身的血液好像都从头顶向下退散，一股冰冷的恐惧顺着他指尖的毛细血管开始蔓延，他闭了闭眼，臀部好像又能感觉到被一只滚烫的手顺着股缝来回抚摸，他腰部的肌肉狠狠地痉挛了一下，而火辣酥麻的触感深深烙印在他的记忆里无法抹杀。

他松了松攥紧钥匙的左手，手心因为一层细密的薄汗而湿冷黏滑。哈利理了理自己垂在锁骨处的卷发，把它们揉得更加蓬松凌乱，他有些后悔为什么刚刚在酒馆没有多要几杯琴酒。酒精带来的麻痹是暂时且有效的，起码能让他在那些时刻用自欺欺人的方式，不再那般屈辱。

 

房间里有人，哈利当然知道。他咧开嘴角故意放慢了脚步，随意蹬开自己的靴子便光脚踩在羊绒地毯上，他痛恨自己颤抖的脚后跟，明明不是第一次做这样的事，还是会像叛徒一样出卖自己的恐惧。一个看起来苍老严肃的男人坐在他的床边，西装革履，领结还维系着原本的样子。这是他今晚需要取悦的客人，哈利是今夜的晚餐。

 

他边走边扯开自己的裤链，褪去把他修长笔直的双腿包裹完美的紧身裤，他没有穿内裤，却穿了一双长至膝盖下方的黑色丝袜。哈利没什么体毛，性器的边缘更是光滑可人，沉甸甸地垂在腿间，龟头泛出些雏鸟般的粉来。他知道这位身份显赫的客人能够带来一些机缘，所以他还是放软了嗓子十分滑稽地走过去趴在客人的腿边。

 

哈利抬起头，把自己的嘴唇舔湿，客人从他进门起就一直盯着他，但却不曾发出具体的指令。他的手伸向客人的西装裤的时候，明显感到了身前的人呼吸变得粗重。哈利拉下了那条顺滑的拉链，这只是一道餐前甜点，他努力让口腔变得湿润，因此吐词含糊不清，“先生，我可以开始了吗？”就像从未走出过森林的梅花鹿，站在森林边缘的出口，试探着露出天真又好奇的眼光。

 

他露出了这样柔软易于被摧毁的目光，嘴里却明知故问。那双苍老且爬满皱纹的手像枯死的树根一样缠住哈利的卷发，先是缓缓地顺着头皮的抚摸，然后突然攥住了几缕狠狠揪紧。浑浊无神的冷酷眼眸细细眯起，像是野兽露出腥臭的舌头，口水淋漓得舔舐这具年轻又蓬勃的肉体。人为刀俎，欲望和贪婪的兽性让这张满是皱纹的脸失去了文质彬彬的伪装，化为更为寒冷的尖针刺入哈利的骨髓，他被恐惧支配，丢掉了全部武器，天性里的反抗被压制，只剩下白皙的躯壳像一只吃草的绵羊。

 

表面褶皱的性器弹到他的嘴边，他因头皮的疼痛不敢再挪动头部，只能乖乖地整个含进嘴里。阴茎还是半充血状态，他用舌头从根部推开层层表皮舔到头部，嘴唇因为来回摩擦变得更加鲜艳，不断涌出的唾液濡湿了他的嘴角，顺着细微的绒毛蔓延到下巴。性器慢慢充血，哈利只好把嘴张得更大，他小心翼翼地观察着上位者得表情，努力地控制住发抖的下巴不让牙齿磕到阴茎的表皮。

 

在他第一次和各怀鬼胎的上位者发生关系的时候就学会了保护自己，当然这里面也包括了“那个人”残忍又温柔的指导。毕竟他是教导者，也是始作俑者。

 

羊绒地毯虽然柔软，然而跪久了还是让哈利的大腿开始打颤，他的阴茎疲软，小腿因为长久的僵直而失去知觉。上位者像是快要到了高潮，用力在哈利的喉口抽插起来，咸腥的柱形物体带来了呕吐感，把那双形状优美的绿眼睛逼出了可怜兮兮的泪，那一泡委屈又无助的泪水蓄积在哈利的眼眶里，夜才刚刚开始，而他不论经历了多少残酷依旧敏感。

 

有时他也会痛恨这种敏感。

 

上位者在发泄的当口抽出了阴茎，勃发的性器跳动着射在了哈利的脸上。几股白浊顺着他的额角淌过睫毛流下，他的鼻尖和唇角都沾满了自己的口水和上位者的精液。比例完美的五官在这种破坏性的液体下暴露出一种残缺的，仿佛正在凋零的美感。他的嘴唇变成苦恋人心口的一滴鲜血。

 

指甲泛黄的手指顺着他的下颌骨来回抚摸，把颧骨上的精液均匀的涂抹到他的嘴唇上，上位者看着自己暂时的作品，喃喃低吟着，“云雀，一只折翅的云雀。”他的眼睛弯曲着露出一个温和的微笑，年迈之人的慈祥微笑，此刻在哈利的眼里却虚伪的仿佛凛冬终极的冰棱，刺住他的喉咙让他连喘息都觉得毛骨悚然。

 

那根粗糙的骨节分明的手指顺着嘴唇的纹路伸进了哈利的嘴里，哈利盯着上位者的伪善笑脸，再一次用舌头把那根指头顺着皮肤的褶皱舔湿，他的舌尖灵活地打着圈，努力用口腔模仿着交合的动作。哈利垂下已经被一层薄薄的眼泪打湿的睫毛，祈求着现在也能关上耳朵，这样他就听不见那个老男人喉咙里像破风箱一样急促的呻吟。

 

“小哈利，你很有天赋。”上位者不避嫌地用潮湿的手指穿好了自己的裤子，“不过今天就够了。”哈利仍旧保持着跪坐在地上的姿势，他口腔里的腥味还没有散去，呼吸都带着刺痛，马修和他说的是这位先生需要他一个晚上，现在是他又一次被不屑拒绝了吗？他在短暂的庆幸之后又开始惴惴不安。瞳孔失去了神采，攥着衬衣下摆不知所措。

 

他的脸颊泛起一层病态的红色，胸口剧烈的起伏着，他不知道自己是不是又让谁失望了，这位先生是因为什么才拒绝了他呢？马修会很失望吧？衣冠楚楚的老人站了起来，他不再看哈利也不再和他讲话，又回到了开始时严丝合缝的样子，找不到刚刚发生过的一切的痕迹。他用亮到反光的皮鞋踢开了哈利的腿，然后直接走出房间。

 

留下哈利一个人，维持着跪坐的姿势，身上松松垮垮吊着一件已经滑下一半肩膀的衬衫，鬈发潮湿散乱，黏在额头和脖子上，脸上还挂着正在慢慢干涸的精液，神色疲惫又迷茫，陷入一种神经质的自我怀疑里，他忍不住咬起自己的指甲，发出一种老鼠啃食木屑的咯咯声。腿上的丝袜仍旧保持原貌，腿间白嫩的性器萎靡不振，就像一只枯萎的云雀。

 

他又是个滑稽可笑，不值得任何爱怜的小丑，努力兜售自己价值残存的肉体，却总是遭到无辜践踏。

一个高大俊朗的男人走进了房间，他穿着一套亚麻灰色的混呢西装，手臂上搭着一块热毛巾。男人扣上门的声音激地哈利浑身一颤，他惊恐地抬起看，看见男人后又慢慢放下戒心，他瞪大了水光粼粼的双眼，又狠狠咬住下唇不让哀求的姿态泄露，如果他的后背长满羽翼，那么此刻一定是根根竖起。男人越走越近，哈利的手指掐进了羊绒毛毯里，向后退缩，他已经不能坚持再久了。

 

哈利维持着瘫软在地的姿势，直到男人走到了他的身边。一双方头的棕色皮鞋出现在他下垂的视线里，皮鞋的主人站定，他保持着站立的姿势，呼吸平稳，他人很难从他平静无他物的表情里捕捉到什么，他像是一头敬业而心外无物的狩猎者。哈利好像终于从短暂的停顿里回过了神，他张了张嘴如同溺水之人刚获救般大声呼吸着。

 

从他的呼吸里可以明显感到，他的声带和喉管正在剧烈又不受控制地发抖。哈利的哮喘是小时候起的旧毛病，在青少年时期因为父亲逝世的巨大变故，曾经频繁发作过。马修不得不给他使用了他一直抗拒的激素药，那些激素能让他的支气管不再绞得像有人在上面打了个死结，但是同时也会让他很少长胡子和体毛，手臂光滑得不像个青春期的正常少年。

 

马修发现了他身体的变化，在那层薄薄的肌肉外覆盖起更为柔软的脂肪，他的胸脯变得软糯，胸口的乳头凸起且颜色鲜艳，少年刚刚开始变得凌厉的面部轮廓，反而因为药物阴柔，那如同蛋白般无暇的皮肤把他的五官衬托得更加精致，卷翘如扇的睫毛上下扇动时常使那双碧绿的双眼，显露出楚楚可怜天真无辜的姿态。斯泰勒斯家的第二个男孩，在他十七年的呵护和精心照顾下，长成了一株从石头的棱角上开出的小花，还未绽放出夺目而嚣张的光彩，就已颤抖着彰显娇憨之态。

 

在哈利的病情得到控制之后马修马上停止使用了那些药物。也许哈利自己并未注意，在他调皮大笑时，脸颊上的一颗酒窝，总会出卖他阴阳不辨的娇俏，而他只会眯一眯眼，半是享受半是羞郝地垂下头颅，仿佛雄孔雀半开尾羽，欲盖弥彰地慵懒挑衅。这就是一种深埋在他人格深处的天赋，轻而易举地获取他人的青睐而不自知。

 

然而此刻，哈利全身的力气都被抽尽，他艰难地想要挪动，却只能用膝盖在羊绒地毯上向前蹭了几步。仍旧年轻的长发青年死死抓住了马修垂在腿侧的手，仰着头，眼里再度蓄积起热泪，已经被磨蹭地涨红的双唇被牙齿狠狠咬住，已经失去温度的腥膻液体仍旧挂在他的脸上开始慢慢干涸，在这幅残破之姿下，哈利想要的不过是马修耐心温柔的垂怜，像他过去千百次做的那样。

 

噩梦惊醒的瞬间，只要他放出声音呼喊马修总是第一个跑到他床前把他抱在怀里安慰的男人，这个男人在他的成长里占据了举重若轻的地位，他敬职敬业地完成了作为管家的一切任务，还做了很多超出管家职责的，他无微不至地照顾着哈利的生活起居，在教育的引导上代替了久不露面的父亲，以至于哈利在书中读到一些关于父亲的描写时，第一反应仍旧是马修那张微微含笑而自生威严的脸。

这催生出一种病态的依赖，马修变成他生命不可或缺的一部分，离开就会变得疼痛，失去更是想都不敢想的深渊。他习惯于取悦马修，也会在这个俊美而时常让他感到有些陌生的男人面前产生卑微感，他和马修是如此亲密，他对马修无条件的信赖依恋，但却不能说是了解，他不了解马修到底在想什么，马修想要什么，但是他从未怀疑，马修也像他需要马修一样，需要自己。

 

这是一种互依共生的占有，他们在这段病态的关系里无法挣脱彼此。

“我是不是做错了什么？”哈利从喉咙口挤出一个不成文的句子，他的眼泪就快滑落，但他努力地忍住，马修曾经教育他，在他的父亲去世后，他的眼泪会变成斯泰勒斯家族的弱点。然而他是如此地无措，仿佛下一刻心脏就不知道该如何跳动。“那个男人他，他都没有碰我。”

 

站立的男人回握住他的手，男人的掌心温凉，但是极有力量，这让他下意识地产生一种抽离逃跑的冲动。男人的手掌很大，他固执地握住哈利的双手，另一只手用那块毛巾把哈利脸上的精液和干涸的泪痕缓慢地擦去，马修的动作轻柔，神色安宁而找不出一丝漏洞，仿佛只是擦拭一件心爱的蒙了灰的瓷器，哈利盯着他薄而锋利的唇，心底的波澜一圈又一圈散开。

 

越是被温柔地对待，他越是感到肮脏和羞耻，他的价值在这样轻柔的小心翼翼里一点点崩塌破碎，那些残剩的自尊变得尖锐，心口长好的血肉覆盖而上，如作刀尖之舞，他在自己的卑微无用面前无处可藏。他宁愿马修指责他的无用，愤怒地辱骂，而不是安静地把他擦得干干净净，仿佛他只是在地上摔了一跤。他不得不怀疑，马修是不是就此放弃了他，他是不是将要被抛弃。

 

“站起来，我们去洗澡。”马修丝毫没有被哈利藏在眼神里千变万化的汹涌情感所影响，他仍旧是用那副冷静到淡漠的嗓音不痛不痒地说着话，“你做的很好，我们到纽约的演出应该会很顺利，你还会获得在军中演出的机会。”马修试图扶起哈利，然而后者仍旧抓着他的袖口，沉浸在惊慌和怀疑里不可自拔。

 

马修久久地注视着哈利，他的眼框和鼻尖因为流泪而发红，长发乱糟糟地垂在肩口，丝巾的结在扯弄里已经松垮地垂到了腹部的蝴蝶纹身上，锁骨上那个没有完全好的咬痕露出了血痂，在自怨自艾里凌乱无序的哈利是美的，他挣扎着还没有放弃自我，就像蛛网上挂着的半死不活的猎物，让人想好好地怜惜疼爱，也让人想心狠手辣地彻底摧毁。马修的绿眼睛里闪出一种奇幻的柔光，他半垂下眼一下又一下梳理着哈利的长发，“乖，我们先去洗澡。”男人用几乎是哄骗婴孩的低柔嗓音解释着，仿佛这样就可以掩盖那稍纵即逝的贪婪占有。

 

“不，我不要去洗澡，我很干净，那个老男人没有碰我。”哈利仿佛确定了什么，他捕捉到了马修对他不尽不竭的索取，这让他几乎幼稚地开始赌气，又好像在盲目地辩解。他就这马修的手臂站起身，然后把手背在了身后，微微扬起了下巴。他的脸颊因为长久的紧绷而僵硬疲倦，身体在放松下之后就变得酸软。他在等待，就像他从小那样，只要站在穿衣镜前什么都不做，马修就会过来给他系上领结穿上短袜系好鞋带。

 

马修把毛巾重新搭回手臂上，把那条皱巴巴的丝巾重新系上一个骑马结，他理好哈利松到肩膀的衬衫，重新扣上扣子。然后蹲下去把因为挣扎松开的袜夹回袜口，哈利此时意识到他还没穿裤子，这让他颧骨上的皮肤顷刻间变得粉红，这层红甚至烧到了他的耳根。但是马修不介意，他从鼻腔里吐出一声轻如叹息的轻笑，认命一般给哈利穿上了裤子。

 

在这一切结束后，马修扶住哈利的肩膀，轻轻地凑上去给了他一个吻，擦着嘴角。哈利被男人身上淡淡的皮革麝香的气味环绕着，他几乎是贪恋地贴过了脸，想要那双唇作更久地停留。“我的珍宝。”他感受到男人鼻腔和胸腔的共振。

 

哈利的眼前闪过了很多的画面，他的第一次自慰就是马修帮他的，马修握住他的手，教他如何用双手握住从下往前用力，把表皮推开再拉回，用那双银骨生成般的手，温度不高但是覆盖上去的时候哈利的皮肤表面几乎被不存在的温度灼烧脱落，尽管隔着他自己的手，他的第一次自慰却好像是马修帮他完成的，他想象着马修的脸达到了高潮，以一种让他羞耻的快速，这时间似乎太短了，他的性器抖动着，在自己的手掌心里一阵一阵吐出来白浊的精液。

 

有几滴浓稠的液体溅到了马修的手上，马修笑着凑到嘴边把它们舔掉，哈利盯着他伸出的一小节深色的舌尖，下体几乎又快速地胀起，在高潮过后空下去的那部分肉体灵魂，又迅速地如同被风鼓吹着胀起，他想不出为什么一个男人做出充满暗示的动作，神情却平淡地仿佛只是舔掉了嘴角一点奶油。

 

马修凑过去顺着哈利的嘴角探进了舌头，这是哈利第一次和人接吻。他笨拙得打开牙关却不知道该如何摆放舌头和嘴唇，那柔软如贝类肉体的舌头突然变得僵直，他尝到了自己的味道，很淡的腥膻气味让他整张脸都烧红了，自己脸颊饱满的部分和马修的脸颊贴在一起，那块相吻合的皮肤在马修平静低沉的呼吸里愈发滚烫，他的胸膛剧烈地欺负着，灵魂在腹腔里不安分地莽撞抖动，仿佛刚破茧而出的蝴蝶，战战兢兢学习着飞行的姿势。

 

他的身上还带着毛毛虫的丑陋笨拙的过往，但是作为男孩的神志确确实实变成了蝴蝶般脆弱美好的少年。他向未知的世界伸出了带有粘液的触角，在触碰到美时，又懵懵懂懂缩回，最后下定决心无畏地给一切形式的美刻上自己的烙印。

 

“现在几点？”哈利的长发本来已经被梳得整整齐齐，他又伸手把它们抓出一个蓬松凌乱的弧度，他完美地把刚刚发生的情绪收起，换上一副客气又疏离的笑颜，不过那双眼睛不会骗人，哈利有一双骗不了人的眼睛。“我该去给楼下的朋友送晕船药了，希望他还没被大西洋的风浪折磨死掉。”

 

想起二楼那个奄奄一息的可怜虫，和可怜虫清新英俊的容颜，哈利本就疲惫沉重的心情才从阴云后稍稍透出一丝阳光。他经历过不同程度的屈辱，并催眠自己需要慢慢接受，在这一过程里，他练就了不去记忆人脸的自我麻痹方式，副作用在于见过一两面的人他根本就不会再记得，但是芬恩是例外。

 

那张寡淡的脸像是刻在了他的视网膜上，他记得芬恩盯着他的方式，眼珠一动不动，绿蓝色的眼睛里折出一种令人不适的锋利，好像柳叶刀在无影灯下的反光，叫人无处匿形。芬恩比他矮一些，以至于被这样认真地盯着时他难以应对，他只好反复告诫自己，这只是单纯的直白的目光，你没有必要自行惭愧。

 

哈利在要敲门的时候下意识地把手往新换的棉质白衬衫上反复蹭拭，他刚刚洗完澡，体贴的马修给他的囊袋下方都打上了淡粉色的玫瑰沐浴泡泡，他里里外外都是干净又熨帖的，头发上还有些生涩的玫瑰味一阵阵飘出来。所以他深沉地呼吸了一下，才敲开那扇门，现在不算晚，按夏令时天都没黑透，他想七想八手心居然冒了层薄汗。

 

芬恩的头从门后面探出来，他看上去已经好多了，神色不再有病恹恹的菜色，他的头发看起来有些长了，但是堆在额头上的卷儿又让他那一张冷清厌世的脸看起来很可爱。

 

有的人开门的时候就会一下全部打开，而有的人只会开出一条足够露出一双眼睛半张脸的缝。哈利不是属于探究心重的人，但他同时又觉得有时人类的行为比人类本身有意思太多，他从观察和有意识的模仿里给自己增添了一项娇憨的诙谐技能，能以滑稽的姿态调笑，同时又让人从这种俏皮里生出更多的喜爱。

 

“抱歉，我有点事耽搁了，你好点了吗？我给你带了药。”哈利垂下视线看着芬恩的眉毛，他能很轻而易举的带过刚刚发生的事情，尽管它们还是蛰伏在他身体里的某处，让他连呼吸时都能感受到一种血肉贴着野兽牙尖擦过的危机感。

 

哈利从胸前的口袋里掏出一个扁平的小药瓶，他交到芬恩的手里的时候还有些胸口留下的残余温度，芬恩在此时此刻也不会想到，在往后的他漂泊无期的人生里这个小小的药瓶像悬挂在脖颈上的一条锁链，让他在人生轨迹无数次脱缰转折时，梦归这一段短暂而迷离的回忆。

 

他看着瓶身上缩雕版的《泉》，裸体的少女头顶带着一条发带，中央镶嵌一颗翠绿而切面锋利的宝石，他用指甲的边缘在宝石凸起的表面上来回刮蹭，指腹的嫩肉时不时感到一阵钝痛，芬恩不喜欢任何形式的社交过程，倾诉欲这种东西就像他生来缺乏的元素，向别人介绍自己的过程时常让他感到茫然混乱，好像一开口就会是一个愚蠢的错误。

 

“我已经好很多了，我吃了晚餐，一点豆角沙拉。”芬恩艰难地保持着他的声带不受颤抖，他不知道为什么自己要紧张地描述这些平淡琐碎的事，这几乎算得上是慌乱的口不择言，他搜刮着合理的语句，但是独个的单词争先恐后地蹦出口腔，他开始感到退缩气馁，虽然他无法忽视这种第一次降临的奇妙欲望，和一个人交谈并且结识他或许能催生些友谊的欲望。“这是我第一次坐船，我一直住在伦敦南部，这是我第一次出远门。我以为不会晕船的。”

 

他开始憎恨自己不善言辞，干巴巴地像一团用过的纸巾，整个人还散发着船舱里干燥的木地板的涩味。但是哈利坚定地注视着他，含着温和的笑意，这是种奇妙的感觉，被一个人全神贯注地盯着，他的眼里除你以外并无杂物。芬恩忍不住想到，他也许只是一个误打误撞领受了一份小小善意的旁观者，他与这位美得放荡而不加修饰的年轻男人绝不会是同一路人。而哈利此刻仍旧用那双绿眼睛情意绵绵地看着他。

 

在后来芬恩就会明白，这种半露眸光情意绵绵的方式，并不是针对某个特定对象，而是一种宽广泛滥的爱意，如同不知从何倾覆而来的洪水，野蛮无理得入侵，带来一场灾难后又销匿无踪。你要怪就怪无情的云和雨，绝不会忍心责怪充当始作俑者的河流。

 

“我在第一次坐船的时候也吐得不行，不过后面就好啦。一定要保证睡眠，我们离纽约还很远，一直这样下去的话你肯定会吃不消。”哈利对他露出了一个微笑，他整理了下自己的长发，那些蓬松又柔软的鬈毛让他看上去更加神秘，“我是个歌手，明天晚上我会在酒馆演出，你可以来看？”

 

他在给出这个邀请后，马上后悔了，这对于第一次碰面的陌生人来说实在是唐突，他看向芬恩的眼神瞬间变得惴惴不安起来，那两颗眼珠里的折射的水光就像两枚电力不足的路灯。不过他已经做了够多唐突的事了，哈利把手心在他的裤子上蹭了蹭，他开始在意结果，真正到了轮到他被接受拒绝的时候，就有脖子一伸任人宰割的无力感。同时他也没有办法给自己找借口


End file.
